Playing with Fire
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Smutty fluffy cuteness of Rumbel! Not too fluffy though, the Dark One has a reputation still. Though not much for Belle, honestly he's under her thumb, he just doesn't realize it.
1. Chapter 1

Short drabble Rumble. Set in the Dark Castle after Belle comes to work for him.

My goal is to have this story under 15 chapters, with the ending being filled with lovely smut! I was debating on having each chapter separate, however, I think I can make the story flow as one with everything. If not I will simple make a new one shot.

R&amp;R

* * *

Belle was devout in her decision to stay with The Dark One. She tried to think of the plus sides, she was saving her people, her father. If she wanted to try and make light of a bad situation, she would home that she was saving herself from Gaston. Though that probably wasn't fair.

He wasn't a terrible person after all, just her fathers choice after he had been forced to realize that they would need the money that the man had offered. She didn't love him. She knew that much, but she figured even if she told him such he really wouldn't hear her. He had a head full of nothing, and a brutish passion that lead to stupidity. It might have been one of the reasons she found him so I charming despite his looks. His need or cause had nothing to do with deeper intellectual emotions. He fought simply to win, regardless of cause.

She laughed at herself. Perhaps she was overthinking all of it, and simply didn't like him because when they first met he had questioned why she was reading. She hadn't truly been miffed until, after she had made a bit of polite conversation with him that he had said reading for women was useless. It's not like she needed the knowledge. Then she had been royally ticked off at him, but her father stepped in to diffuse the situation.

Regardless of all her reasons, selfish or other wise it didn't stop her eyes from beginning to burn. She live and slept in a dungeon belonging to Rumpelstiltskin. Honestly he terrified her, she was uncomfortable. She had no other clothes than the gown he had collected her in, her off shoulder bright yellow. She bitterly supposed it would be as bright a thing she would ever see again.

With that thought, and with the following notion that Rumpelstiltskin might never give her new clothes, and she would be forced to save as much of the dress as she could before being forced to walk around naked dissolved her into tears.

She wept for her father, for her people, for herself. She wept as she though of her mother, who may have been able to save her. She wept and wept and soon was overcome by tear she couldn't stop. She howled at her fate, at how she had lost everything but her father and was torn away to live with a demon.

The latch to the door flung open and she started her tears still falling down her face and she scrambled to stand up. Her shoulders were shaking, and her feet had gone cold. She felt a chill as he entered the room, and she felt dizzy, like she was going to fall into a deep hole. The world seems to almost spin.

"Would you mind keeping it down." Rumpel said with a flourish of his hand. "I didn't think with your eagerness to accompany me that you'd be this upset." He was definitely irritated at her and she sniffles offended at his comment.

"Do not mistake me," she said her voice wavering, "I chose to come to save my people. Coming here was-" she paused. _My opportunity to do something. To be brave. _

"What." Rumpel snapped. "A mistake. The now black mark on your perfect life, the dark and treacherous fate." He said it with a skip in his voice but she felt his words had a ring of bitter truth. Not hers but his. She felt ashamed. Weather she liked him or not she have made him feel- unwanted. She ducked her head down.

"That's not what I think." She said hoarsely. She didn't meet his gaze. There was a slight poofing sound.

"Here." He said holding out a long white and delicate lace pillow with gold trim. She looked from it to him cautiously.

"Are you- Are you giving this to me?" She had a second to blink before the pillow was thrown in her face, smacking her a littler hard. Her arms caught it as he spoke.

"It's to muffle the crying, it distracts me from my spinning." She did a double take. His jibe had sting but she was curious. The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, spun thread. She blinked as he left, and she laid down on the bed pillow under her head and along her torso.

She picked at the edge of the lace, the pillow was warm and she was tired. She blinked slowly sighing, she didn't want to get worked up again into her crying fit. It was nearly her 4th day. She had put on a brave face the first day, and managed to chip his cup. Since then she had remained in the dungeon.

She knew he would put her to work soon, and her eyes blinked closed. She hadn't slept well in the past few days. At least she knew he could make really soft pillows.

Belle fell asleep quickly, shoulders and arms slumping over the pillow.

A few hours later Rumpelstiltskin skipped to the dungeon and flung the door open with magic. "Thanks to silence I was able to get all my work done and I-" he stared at her. She was breathing softly, face having lost the red puffiness from her tears and replaced with the warm cream color. He blinked, taking an awkward step back not entirely sure what to do. He was coming down to gloat a little. To prove that she could be silent and he could be productive.

She looked calm. Peaceful. He sighed dropping his arms and looking at her for a moment.

Shaking himself mentally he turned on his heal striding out of the room flicking his hand, making her sheets pull up to her shoulder, warmed by his magic, and the door shut without a sound. He may be considered a monster, but he knew better than to wake a sleeping person (based of his knowledge of children) who had recently been distressed. At least she liked his gift.

* * *

Okay so that's part 1! If I had to guess there is going to be maybe 13 chapters so make sure to R&amp;R so I upload quickly. ;)

Love all you lovely's!


	2. Chapter 2

Short drabble Rumble. Set in the Dark Castle after Belle comes to work for him.

My goal is to have this story under 15 chapters, with the ending being filled with lovely smut! I was debating on having each chapter separate, however, I think I can make the story flow as one with everything. If not I will simple make a new one shot.

R&amp;R

* * *

Belle knew she couldn't leave the dungeon without the door being unlocked. The first day of injustice of being locked down there stung, but she didn't know what she truly expected. So it came as a shock to her as she rested a hand on the handle to the door after pulling her warm blanket off her and standing, that she found the door unlocked.

She had been contemplating everything about last night when she rested her hand on the handle and it slid open a crack. She pushed it open gently and stuck her head out. She glanced up and down the hall, wondering if all of it was a trap.

She tentatively stepped outside of her usually locked room and pulled the door shut. She tiptoed up the stone floor, into the main dining room, and into the kitchen. She stood up straight then and looked around.

Rumpel had a full set of plates and the works, he had fully stocked shelves of preserved foods, along with a giant hollow block of ice, kept frozen by magic she supposed. On elevated layers of shelves where foods in varying degrees of frozen themselves. She smiled, he gave her the pillow, she could be nice too.

x

Rumpel woke and dressed with a graciously wide flourish of his hand. Today he would put Belle to work, get her out of the dungeon. He told himself it was only so she wouldn't have enough energy in the evening to cry after cleaning the house all day.

"Alright dearie, that's enough of a lie-in for you, being that you're not doing anything during the day. Today you-" he blinked. He had walked into the room, speaking not looking. The room was empty, blanket and pillow in a careless heap on the bed. He was furious with himself. He stomped up the stairs. She could run but she couldn't hide from him, she was his property. He slammed open the dining room door, which was where he had most recently left his book of people. Each page had a name or pseudonym for the person, along with something that was of them, mainly- hair.

He had wrenched open the cabinet and pulled down the book when the door to the kitchen unevenly pushed open. Belle backed into the room, her body twisting to fit a large tray through. She turned and looked up to see him and smiled brightly. If he would be her last companion forever, she might as well be polite.

"Goodmorning, I made breakfast.". She placed the tray on the table and put a plate in front of his place and another in front of hers. "I didn't know what you did or didn't like so I guessed, but I can make a few things at least. I used to sit in the kitchens.." She trailed off meeting his gaze as he oddly stepped away from a book and watched her.

"How did you get out." It was said like and angry statment and Belle wondered if she had overstepped her bounds.

"The door unlocked when I grabbed the handle." She looked at him nervously and Looked back at the tray, where two mugs sat, one chipped. The one he drank from, and when he wasn't using it, she would. She had broken it after all. Rumpel strode around the table and faced her. He held out his hand to her.

"Your hand." He demanded. She held it out shyly and he took it, running a finger on her palm, making her spine tingle a little. "You're not magical are you?" He asked still holding her hand firmly, looking into her eyes.

"No, I'm not speci- No. I don't have magic." She looked at her feet. She had more often than not been told she was useless unless someone wanted to find a missing book. It had been her hope when she was much younger to have a magical talent, to be at the very least strong enough to heal injuries or do something.

Rumpel dropped her hand and sat in his spot watching her as she poured tea for both of them and took her seat. They ate in silence, Belle's cooking tasty enough to distract himself of his self punishment for not locking her in, and her from her childhood girl fairy dreams.

They finished breakfast, and Belle sipped her tea looking outside thinking about cleaning, wondering if he would have other ladies clothing. He stood and snapped his fingers, making their plates disappear, and her gown change into a white dress, with a blue over lay skirt, and matching corset. She gasped and looked at him. He smiled over his cup of tea, standing at the enge of the table.

"Your other gown is downstairs. This one is so you are more comfortable with your daily chores." Belle smiled and stood, curtsying for him.

"Thank you Rumpel." She surprised herself with how much she meant it. Rumpel smiled, and strode to a door off to the side of the room.

"Your duties are to keep the entire house clean. If a door is locked, leave it, even if it was open the day before. My clothes are piling up, wash room is in a door off the kitchen." He paused glancing back at her. "Magic- doesnt make a person special or not." And he was gone.

* * *

Okay so that's part 2! If I had to guess there is going to be maybe 13 chapters so make sure to R&amp;R so I upload quickly. ;)

Love all you lovely's!


End file.
